


Double Drabble: War Wounds.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayaran Death Offerings, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Death Rituals, Double Drabble, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final days, Padma had said, <i>promise me the boy will light an offering for me the day before he enters the Academy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: War Wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Alys and Ivan, burning an offering for Padma_

In the final days, Padma had said, _promise me the boy will light an offering for me the day before he enters the Academy_. It had been Padma's way of saying, _don't you dare look back_. It had been Padma's way of making her promise that she would sacrifice her husband, if need be. They were both Vor and their son would be, too. They understood.

Ivan had first held the taper by himself when he was three and he hadn't understood why people were staring at them. When he was thirteen, he had glared back at them.

The day before the entrance examinations, Ivan had gone by himself to light a private offering at Padma's grave in the Imperial Cemetery. For luck, he'd said, trying to shrug it off, but they went together the day before Ivan was due to begin at the Academy.

Padma, Alys thought, would have had some words of encouragement for Ivan now, would have said something to make him laugh away his nerves. Padma would send Ivan off to the Academy with brave words and kind smiles.

But Padma had not lived to see Ivan.

_Damn you, Padma. Damn you for leaving us both._


End file.
